Systems including logic for processing information are widespread and often include logic embodied in one or more software programs stored in memory or other recordable media for execution or interpretation by a processor. Furthermore, many such systems for processing information include software-based user interfaces for prompting users to provide information to be processed by the system. While there are often needs for large volumes of information processing, there are often limits on the types and amounts of information that can be intelligently processed by such systems. In addition, outputs generated by such systems often provide little actual value to users who might otherwise benefit from such processing.
Thus, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies, as well as address other issues not mentioned above.